Changes
by Rynoa
Summary: DROPPED
1. Changes Chapter One Kidnapping

**Changes**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** For Naruto, it's the only person I would like to see him with, at least in the show for now. Be nice, my first fic.

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

Sometimes, it takes awhile to see what it was always there. A thing you wished to accomplish and you tried and tried to get, but in the end, you had it since the beginning, you were just to blind to acknowledge it.

* * *

**Chapter One – Kidnapping**

Naruto coughed weakly as Sasori's tail fastened his body more, as they moved away from Kakashi, Sakura and Temari. Naruto's vision blurred, his eyes focusing in the trail of blood that got out of his mouth, dripping to the floor idly. The poison was strong and even with Kyuubi's regenerative power; he couldn't do a thing, since the venom acted almost at the same time. He quickly lost all notions of time and space. The trees they were passing were seemed exactly the same as the ones that had they had passed moments ago. His mind was drifting away until he felt another thug of Sasori's tail and they stopped. Naruto tried to look up, but his head was too heavy. Trying to focus his eye to identify the situation, he fixed his eyes on the ground. In the small radius of vision, Naruto saw the Akatsuki black coat, with blurred red swirls, the ground and nothing more. He heard noises, angry voices and shouts that he couldn't distinguish very well, and then Sasori must have moved because Naruto felt himself moving once more. Forcedly, he looked up a little and distinguished four figures. One of them was huge; white and beast like and the other three were basically normal for human beings. His vision was still blurry and he couldn't quite understand what was going on, but he was able to sense that the large white thing was somewhat attacking Sasori. There was lot of commotion, the noises echoing and increasing inside his head, giving him a throbbing headache. Lowering his head once more and exhausted, Naruto coughed more blood. The screaming seemed to elevate even more. Naruto felt himself moving wildly because of Sasori's tail and then he felt projected to the left. As panic rose in his chest Naruto made an effort to try to focus his eyes. Then something small and blurry came in his direction and as it approached Naruto could see it was human. Something, Naruto guessed it was this person's arm, thrust forward and hit Sasori's body fully and he felt his tail loosening the grip on him and slowly falling down. Sasori's tail seamed to slap like a whip and hit the person. A large commotion of voices echoed in his ears but the person quickly retreated, pushing him along and he closed his eyes tiredly. Someone picked him up unflinchingly and throwed him to it's shoulder. Naruto felt like his head was throbbing even more and closed his eyes as they run. His ears however, were still hearing, rendering him very uncomfortable. Someone was giving out orders. Naruto guessed because of the commanding voice. His carrier was breathing with difficulty as he adjusted Naruto's body on his shoulder and from the shift in position he inhaled a kind of smell he had felt long ago. 'It smells like a dog' Naruto though calmly as he remembered where he had smelled that.

"K-Kiba?" Naruto heard a loud exuberant musing and smiled faintly before fainting.

* * *

**AN:** Well that's it for the first chapter… Hope you people liked… 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	2. Changes Chapter Two In the Sand

**Changes**

* * *

** AN: **Here's the second chapter 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

** Chapter Two – In the Sand**

Opening up his eyes slowly, Naruto found himself looking to a bright white ceiling, his nerves tensing.

"Where…"

"Naruto!" Something pink obscured his field of vision, and the faint smell of Cherry Blossoms made him more at ease as the kuinochi hold in him increased.

"Sakura-chan… You're asphyxiating me…" She quickly loosened the grip and sighed relieved.

"I'm glad the antidote I synthesized was enough for this… But it was so strong… I was afraid…" Naruto looked at her worried face and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm feeling much better now… you're amazing…" Sakura blushed a little and scratched the back of her head embarrassedly as she smiled faintly.

"I guess the training with Hokage-sama really did paid off…" Naruto looked to his left, seeing Kakashi, his arms bandaged.

"Sensei! What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked concernedly. Kakashi shrugged.

"Not much… I just used Raikiri too much I guess…" Naruto nodded.

"Then… what happened to that Akatsuki weird guy?" By the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sakura shiver. Kakashi sighed.

"Well after you were kidnapped, that guy resumed Sasori's work and tried to kill us, but reinforcements arrived…" Sakura nodded.

"Yes… Lee's team came up to back us up, and because it was five against one he quickly scrammed away…" Naruto nodded and Sakura hugged herself. "But it scared me his power. He still put a fight against us…" Kakashi nodded.

"It was lucky for us that we had already weakened him a bit before Gai arrived… Or maybe we would have more ninja's in this hospital… Gai and Lee are so fast, and Neji his a monster with Byakugan… not to mention TenTen and her weapon accuracy… even so they were having problems…" Naruto nodded.

"I see… As Jiraiya-sama told me, Akatsuki aren't just a bunch of S-class criminals on the run… They're very dangerous…" Naruto sighed "And the ones who rescued me…" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Kurenai's team… by what she told me, they distracted Sasori with a Genjutsu and with one of Kiba's most powerful attacks, along with Shino, attacking from each side, and then Hinata was able to attack one of his defenceless chakra points and render him immobile for some seconds as they escaped…" Sakura looked down.

"Even so, they were very dishevelled…"

"What about Gaara? No one went after him?" Kakashi sighed.

"Gai and Asuma's teams went after him but… I'm not expecting miracles… After all, you were only minutes apart from us and we barely could rescue back… Gaara has been missing for two days now…" Naruto looked down, his hands clutching the bed sheets toughly. Sakura looked away.

"Shit…" Kakashi looked away too. "When are we going after them then?" Sakura looked at him sadly, and then averted her eyes again once more.

"I don't know Naruto… probably tomorrow or the day after… my arms are still hurting and Sakura still needs to check you up, for traces of the poison…"

"We're stuck here then… For two days…" Naruto said angrily. Kakashi nodded.

"It seems like so…" said Kakashi as he drew out his copy of Icha Icha Tactics.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it. 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	3. Changes Chapter Three Internal Turmoil

**Changes**

**

* * *

****ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks**  
**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter Three – Internal Turmoil**

"Ouch! Sakura-chan!" Sakura grinned as she preceded her analysis at Naruto, for traces of venom.

"Cry-baby…" Naruto frowned at her and she grinned madly. Naruto recoiled in fear and she nodded at him. "All done Naruto. The venom is all gone!" Naruto grinned. "I wasn't expecting such a response but I already checked Kakashi sensei's arms and they seem fine, so we can go tomorrow morning as you wanted…" Naruto rose up from the bed and stretched his backs.

"Good! I was feeling quite pissed off about this waiting… I guess it's the nine tales doing… He doesn't want to die after all…" Sakura looked away, feeling a little uneasy, remembering the day she had came across the notes regarding the nine tales and it's sealing. She even knew… No! Not the time for thinking about that… Sakura remembered all the times she had been harsh and cruel to Naruto, not knowing nor understanding him. But now everything was different, and even if she already admired him by his accomplishments, now she admired him even more, knowing what he had to overtake when he was a kid. Sakura smiled warmly. But now she would help him.

"Well… In the middle of so much bad luck about being its container, at least you get to use its power for your advantage… I'm proud of you Naruto… you had to endure so many things and you still managed to become the wonderful person you are…" Naruto blushed a little.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly gathered her backpack. "We need to catch up to the others as fast as we can…" Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry about catching up Naruto… we'll have much time, since Akatsuki's lair is somewhere between the Sound, Lightening and Fire Country, according to informers… and they can't go by the Fire Country's grounds because they know we'll be prepared for them, nor can they go by the other countries… so they have to go by the Ground Country and make an enormous detour, and even if Deidara has the landscape advantage, we still have time…" Naruto nodded and smiled at her. A little calmer, he tough about his situation. He needed to go and see his surroundings, and nothing was better for that then a quick stride around Sand village.

"Can I go for a walk? You know... terrain recognition and all of that... It might be useful" Sakura nodded

"Yes you can… I'll go with you since I have to go and see Hinata…" Naruto frowned.

"Hinata?" Sakura rose up and smoothed her hair a little.

"Yes… She got a nasty swipe of Sasori's tail on her back in your rescue…" Naruto panicked.

"But! She's alright right?" Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yes… only a big bruise… but she'll heal… she has good ointments…" Naruto gulped down, guilt overwhelming him. After all, Hinata had already suffered a lot physically years ago, because of her fight with her cousin Neji, in the chuunin prelim's match. He too remembered how she had been so nice and gave him a very good ointment after his own fight. A very good one, probably it was some of that. Sighing in relief, he nodded.

"Good… I…" Sakura grabbed his arm and frowned at him.

"Naruto… we are ninjas… and may you like or not, sacrifices are made. It was their mission, to protect you… Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were on their situation? Wouldn't you do whatever you could, even risking you own life to save me, or Kakashi sensei or some random ninja you didn't knew?" Naruto looked away but nodded.

"Yeah… I guess I would…" Sakura smiled at him mischievously and let go of his arm.

"So much time you passed with Jiraiya-sama and you still have those guilt issues… You shouldn't think that away, alright?" Naruto nodded meekly and Sakura's smile faded. "Don't do that… It doesn't even look like you at all…"

"Sorry…" Sakura smiled kindly.

"I know… It's hard for me too…" Naruto nodded and smiled back.

"Let's go see Hinata then…" Sakura nodded and fallowed him out the door.

* * *

**AN:** Please review!

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	4. Changes Chapter Four Team 8

**Changes**

**

* * *

**

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

** Chapter Four – Team 8**

**

* * *

**

Naruto fallowed Sakura as she walked confidently in the large tall corridor. It seemed that she already knew this walls and halls quite clearly. As they walked over large and spacious white walls, Naruto noticed with a slight discomfort that these cracked chambers seemed very cold and lonely, a thing he hadn't observe the first time he had crossed it. Even so, he couldn't distinguish a hall from another. They appeared all too impersonal for his taste. The temperature was slightly pleasant tough, since the air seemed fresh and clean. It seemed that these stony walls were doing its job, isolating the freshness the slight breezes and shadows brought. Even so, Naruto got his orange jacket off and tied it in his hips. Sakura turned in a small corridor and Naruto fallowed eagerly, stopping momentarily at the carved stone openings, letting him view the Sand village in all of its glory. Excluding the results of Deidara's attack, that thanks to the Kazekage weren't very extended, Sunagakure rose proudly between the towering cliffs in the middle of a sand desert.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she knocked on a wooden door, in the far ender of the seemingly landscape sighting corridor. Naruto nodded and skipped near her, concern lurching in his stomach, hearing a source of small ruckus. Someone opened the door and Naruto recognized Yuuhi Kurenai, a jounin from Konoha, the sensei of team 8, Hinata's team. Naruto grinned inwardly, seeing that she still had a particular taste in bandaging herself. If Jiraiya-sensei was here, he'd probably be slobbering the whole ground she was in. She smiled kindly at them both, and looked back.

"You two behave, we're having visitors…" Kurenai brisk command stopped the noises they were hearing. Stepping aside, so they could enter, Naruto and Sakura both entered the chamber. As Sakura quickly went through another set of doors, Naruto looked around, and in a flash he saw the source of noise. A large white dog and a brown haired boy were engulfed in some sort of playful row in the ground. The boy grinned at him and the dog barked at him, swiftly going near him to smell at his hands.

"So… if it isn't sleeping beauty that just graced us with his presence…" Naruto frowned at him and trudged forward, gaining him a little growl from the dog. Kiba grinned mischievously and rose up and went near him.

"If it isn't the smelly dog-lover Kiba and his fellow Akamaru! I wonder if he has already turned to a dog completely, or is just the canine looks and smell that are deceiving us…" Akamaru barked at him angrily, but Kiba shrugged it off, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah still the same old jerk… Some things never change, do they?" Naruto arched an eyebrow at him and they both laughed it off in a friendly manner. Akamaru came near them and licked Naruto's hands affably. Kiba seemed just like he remembered him. Loud and obnoxious just like him. He was one inch taller then Naruto, and sported the same ferocious look, with red markings on his face. His smirk showed confidence, and his energetic attitude was reflected all over him. He now used the shinobi black sandals, along with a loose pair of black pants and used a mesh shirt with a leather vest over his torso, just like Naruto remembered. In his hips, however there was a grey jacket that could pass by his older one, except this one didn't had black fur.

"I see you two loud mouths are getting up to date…" Naruto looked at his right and saw Shino coming from a, smirking at him. Akamaru barked and went near the newcomer to lick his hands. Still wearing shades, he now adopted a more ninja like uniform. Loose pants and a chuunin vest over a simple mesh shirt, and off course the shinobi sandals.

"Shino." Said Kiba grinning in acquaintance. "So do you like Sand village from our window?" He nodded, petting Akamaru.

"We got lucky. This building is at the centre of the village so we have a good view over it. A well planned village…" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… it's the second time I've been here but in the first I just stayed for a couple of hours so I haven't seen it properly… I was thinking about a walk around… and since I'll leave tomorrow…"

"It's worth it… Even so, now it's too hot to go for a walk… You should wait for later in the afternoon…" Naruto nodded and scratched his jaw, his very short blond stubble tickling him.

"Damn…" They all laughed. "I wonder how could the suna ninjas get used to it though…" Kiba shrugged.

"Probably because they lived here all life… They got used to, I guess…" presumed Shino. Naruto nodded and smiled, as the small chitchat conversation progressed. After all he hadn't seen his Konoha fellows for two and a half years. Akamaru had stopped licking and barking, and now laid contently near Kiba. Even so, Naruto suddenly remembered Hinata and guilt swarmed inside his stomach again.

"Ah…" he paused for a while. "What about Hinata? Sakura told me she came to see her… She got hurt by that Akatsuki weirdo didn't she?" he asked worriedly. Shino and Kiba exchanged a look, which scared Naruto even more.

* * *

**AN : **It seems that the problem got solved, wich is nice... Hope you people review 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	5. Changes Chapter Five Preparations

**Changes**

**

* * *

AN:** Someone asked for bigger chapters so I'll try to make them longer..

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter Five - Preparations**

"Well… Hinata is better now, but she passed a rough night…" Naruto swallowed. Kiba sighed. "It's not like she's very injured… It's just because her backs hurt too much…" Shino smiled kindly at Naruto.

"But don't worry… She's strong…" Kiba scratched his forehead.

"We were lightly careless tough…" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Careless?" Shino nodded.

"Yeah… we found an opening to save you and she went… we should have waited a little until we got that tail out of service, but the truth is that you were already coughing blood because it was gripping you too much so…" Shino kneaded his leg for a little.

"Yeah that nasty thing got me too…" Naruto looked down and saw that Shino's leg sported a red marking, unmistakably Sasori's imprinted iron tail crossed in his leg. "Eh… and if you think this is big, you should see Hinata's… got it full in the backs… she couldn't find a position to sleep tonight…" Naruto looked away and Kiba let his hand rest behind his head as Shino shrugged.

"Ah but she was much better today… That ointment is sure something… Family things…" Naruto nodded.

"She gave me some of it in the Chuunin exam… It was pretty good…" Naruto sighed and let his hands rest behind his head. "Where is she anyway? And Sakura and your sensei…" Kiba grinned.

"Well Kurenai-sensei and Hinata are girls so they stay in another room…" Kiba motioned the room Sakura had entered earlier. Naruto chuckled.

"You shouldn't chuckle however…" they heard. Kurenai grinned as she closed the door and went near them. "Well you three must be hungry… It's past lunch time…" They all nodded. We'll go down to the kitchens and wait for them. Sakura is still checking up Hinata, to see if she has any small fracture…" They all nodded. Kiba whistled at Akamaru and the large dog barked happily, stretching.

"But she's okay, right?" asked Shino as they exited the room. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes… Just routine… Where is Kakashi by the way?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"H went to take care of some business with Baki, information about Gaara…" Naruto sighed nervously and closed one eye. "I hope Sakura is nicer to Hinata then she was to me though…" They all laughed as they went through the hallways, trying not to be too nervous and tense about Gaara's welfare. They descended a huge stone stairway and finally entered a large room, cafeteria like, where some servants were already raising the dishes and tablecloths. One of them nodded at Kurenai and indicated her a small table as she asked for a table for five people, and ordered out for everyone, sine Sakura and Hinata had both stated what they wanted to Kurenai. As they sat, Naruto's stomach rumbled and they all laughed, as he blushed grinning. The conversation got lighter, contrasting with the sore faces from some moments ago. Kiba and Shino related their Chuunin exams. Naruto laughed along with them, describing some places that he and Jiraiya had visited. 'I wonder if they'll take much more time…' Naruto though as he chuckled and looked to his left eyeing the servants hopefully.

"Hinata, Sakura!" Naruto looked to his other side, his eyes catching Sakura's brilliant smile as she winked at him and Hinata. Naruto exhaled a little as he stared at her. He remembered Hinata as a shy small girl that had short black hair, freaky white eyes (that Byakugan!), very timid, that stuttered and that always looked away when he looked at her. She was a very nice girl that he considered having a very kind heart. In a way, this was still the same Hinata. She still had black hair, but she had let it grow past her shoulders and now tied it near the nape of her neck. The fringe locks, large, unruly and mismatched, were falling over her forehead, some larger ones framing her face. The freaky white eyes were still there, but with this new hairstyle, they didn't seem that freaky. They even seemed sweet and kind. She smiled at him kindly, her cheeks turning a little red. Naruto grinned at her back, a small uneasiness clouding him. She seemed the same girl but still, she seemed very different and he didn't know exactly what to make of it or do with it.

"Hello Naruto-kun… Do you feel better?" Her voice was quiet and kind like he remembered. She didn't stutter or avoided his eyes anymore. That was good, Naruto decided, as Sakura sat on his side.

"Yeah don't worry about it… what matters is your backs… are they…" his voice trailed off as she shook her head and sat down, next to Sakura.

"They're fine, don't worry Naruto-kun, thank you…" She smiled at him again. Kurenai nodded approvingly, a smile playing on her lips. The servants quickly delivered their food, since the girls were there and the conversations were switched by the muffled sounds between the bowls or plates and the chopsticks as they ate. Naruto gulped down his ramen, even if he preferred Ichiraku's above all of the ones that he had ate in his travelling with Jiraiya. He guessed that home always tasted better.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved at them lazily and pulling a chair, he sat down next to Kurenai. Naruto looked at him nervously. Kakashi smiled at him faintly. "Yes Naruto, I have news about Gaara…" Everyone perked up and listened intently. "Gai and his team got lucky and were able to trace Deidara. We'll leave right away in their pursuit… We won't need to wait until tomorrow…" Naruto grinned and closed up his fists eagerly.

"Good! Let's get a move then!" Everyone nodded and rose up.

"Meeting in the Sand gateways in ten minutes…" Kakashi finished as everyone went to gather his or her personal belongings to their respective rooms. Naruto dashed upstairs, Sakura close on his heels. As they entered, Sakura noticed with apprehension that Naruto was too much nervous for his own good.

"Naruto calm down will you?" Naruto looked at her.

"We need to help Gaara…" Sakura nodded.

"I know, but we have to think rationally too, and for that you need to be calm…" Sighing heavily, Naruto throwed his things inside his pack without care.

"I know but still… Are you done?" Sakura pulled the zipper of her own backpack, then snatched Naruto's and turned it upside down, letting all his things fall to the ground. "Sakura!" she cringed inwardly, noticing his dangerous voice and the lack of the suffix chan on her name. Smiling a bit, she started to pack his things neatly.

"You should be more careful…" She heard him sigh and let out her held breath. She finally zipped his pack and gave it to him with a smile. Naruto nodded and slung his pack over his shoulders. "Now we're ready…" Naruto smiled sheepishly and both of them run as fast as they could to the meeting point.

* * *

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	6. Changes Chapter Six Pursue

**Changes**

**

* * *

**

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter Six – Hunt**

As Sakura and Naruto reached the Sand gateways, they noticed that Team 8 was already there, along with Kurenai, Kakashi and Temari along with Kankurou. It seemed that both siblings were eager to help their brother, especially Kankurou, which still seemed pretty beaten down because of Sasori and the poison.

"Everybody is here? Good…" Kakashi turned around. "Let's go!" All of them nodded and quickly fallowed Kakashi. Kurenai looked at him surprised.

"Weren't we supposed to go after Gai?"

We're not going to fallow Gai, since he has a head start in the chase, and if we chase him, we'll lose time… Since they already gave us their position we'll take the advantage of that fact and the new information that the Sand informers just got… Gai reached the rain country's borders, and he knows that Deidara's just reached the Earth Country's borders… I'll explain the information Baki gave me on our first camp and you'll understand…" Kurenai nodded.

"So we're going to make a detour?" Kakashi nodded. "Where are we heading exactly?"

"Sound country…" Every shinobi looked startled by this. "Don't worry… We won't cross it…" As the sun burnt down on their heads, the run speed increased. By the end of the afternoon, they already had crossed the Wind Country's border and had entered some luxurious forests. They stopped for some minutes, in a clearing, to rest and feed themselves. After having a comforting meal, Naruto sat down in one log and surveyed his sensei cautiously, as Kakashi took out _Icha Icha Tactics_, sitting against a tree contently.

"So sensei… what information do we have and why are heading for the sound?" Kakashi looked bored for one second and quite reluctant in placing his book away, when all the others sat down near Naruto and looked at him curiously. With a sigh, Kakashi pocketed his book carefully, extracting a large map from his pack, and looked to the ground, his hands resting idly in his tights.

"Well… We know Gai's team and Deidara's position… Here and here" Kakashi pointed the Rain country and the Earth country. "And we know that the Akatsuki's lair is somewhere here…" Kakashi made a circle that enclosed the Lightening country's border, the Fire country's border, the Sound country and the Earth country's border. "Except the Sound country off course…" Everyone nodded. "And as the Sound country is the midpoint of the locations, we'll head there and wait for news at this village here, where Gai said that he would send a messenger…" Naruto grinned.

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" Sakura's eyes didn't moved from the map. Naruto looked away. She seemed sad, her eyes hovering over the Sound country purple blur. Kakashi must have seen it too, because he quickly snatched the map inside his pack.

"Are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded in acceptance and quickly resumed their way. "Kiba! Report any strange smell you or Akamaru sense…" Kiba nodded and went at Kakashi's side. It had passed three hours when Kakashi stopped his run and looked back. They all stopped and looked at him confusedly, except Kurenai that went near Hinata and frowned at her. Naruto noticed that Hinata was much more paler than usual as she leaned on a tree.

"Hinata…" Kurenai opened her mouth but Hinata cut her off.

"My backs just hurt a little because of the run, that's all…" Kakashi scratched his chin.

"Ah… Don't lie Hinata… We know that the pressure of this run on your frail backs would accumulate in a while… And you even didn't slept well last night" Hinata looked down as Kurenai lectured her. Naruto felt guilt wash all over him again, as he saw dark circles on her eyes.

"I'm alright… I…" Kiba and Shino reached near her preoccupied. "Can do it…" Kurenai slipped Hinata's pack from her shoulders and gave it to Shino.

"Kiba, carry her for awhile…" Kiba nodded and went forward. Hinata seemed very discomforted, her cheeks getting red.

"Sensei… I don't want to be a burden… I…" Kakashi shook his head.

"Nonsense… You're injured…" Kakashi went near her. "Kurenai… I need Kiba however…" Kurenai nodded and looked at Shino, that simply nodded.

"Wait!" Naruto stepped forward as everyone looked at him. "I'm the responsible for Hinata's injuries, I'll carry her…" Naruto saw that Kakashi opened his mouth behind his mouth to obviously reject the offer and he quickly finished his sentence. "And I really have good stamina and don't tire easily so I'm the best choice…" Sakura looked at him surprised as Kakashi frowned, pondering.

"I think you're right… then… give me your pack…" Naruto did as he was told and went near Hinata that was looking to the ground shyly.

"Hinata…" started Kurenai.

"I don't want to be a trouble to Naruto-kun…" Naruto paused for a little, then sighed.

"You will be if you don't…" Hinata raised her head slightly and looked at him. "Come on! I'll give you free ride! It's my way of thanking you…" He grinned at her and she smiled faintly.

"It was my mission…" Naruto's grin widened.

"Well if you take it that way, this is my mission too…" Kurenai frowned.

"No more buts Hinata… just do as it is told…" Hinata nodded and Naruto crouched since Hinata only reached his shoulders. Hinata blushed but climbed in Naruto's backs. He rose up and smiled.

"Ah Hinata lucky you!" laughed Sakura along with Temari. Naruto felt Hinata's arms grip him strongly and he didn't liked very much of their teasing.

"Jealous Sakura?" Naruto grinned his foxy smile as Sakura blushed and Temari laughed even more. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Ma… ma… we've got to get going… we still have some hours to do…" said Kakashi and everybody fallowed him eagerly. They resumed their way for some more hours. Naruto sighed heavily, knowing that even if Kakashi had come up with a good idea for pursuing Gaara, the chances of actually get him were slim. 'Gaara… We're equal aren't we? Having been shunned away as children, and both targeted because of what we had inside of us… Demons… aren't we? It's that what they call us isn't it? But they don't know… They don't understand… We didn't ask for this, did we? Ah… at least I was able to have friends… I know what love is… What about you? Have you discover what love is? Have you discovered the meaning of the kanji on your forehead? Have you important people now? Do you now know the meaning of risking everything you had and accomplished for them? Even your life? I know… I understand you… It's hard isn't it? Not many people would think about us as humans as them… ' Naruto's train of though was cut short as he felt a small rustle in his shoulder, a tickling feeling trailing on his neck. Naruto looked at his right, being able to see Hinata's laid head on his shoulder, her face nestled in his neck. Naruto wondered darkly if she would consider sleeping on his shoulder if she knew what he had inside of him. He looked forward. Sakura and Temari were going a little ahead of him, both kuinochis bothered by different issues. Smiling faintly, he remembered when he had said to them what he had inside of him. They seemed shocked at first but had accepted him. Maybe the others would accept him the same way. But he wasn't so sure about that.

FLASHBACK

"Uhm… Ero-Sennin…" Jiraiya bashed him toughly on his head.

"It's Jiraiya dumb-ass!" Naruto yelped in pain and sighed. They were both in a hot spring, both relaxing after a very though training day. Jiraiya noticed Naruto's distressed face and sighed. "What is it Naruto…" He looked at the older man and looked down.

"I… have something to tell you…" Jiraiya's eyebrow shot up…

"What is it?" Naruto looked at him uncertain.

"Do you know about the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya tensed up instantly and Naruto fled his eyes from his sensei. "I have it inside of me…" Jiraiya's eyebrow shot even more up, disappearing in his forehead protector.

"Was that it?" Naruto looked at him strangely as Jiraiya laughed madly. "You're really dense kid… I'm one of the Sannin, wouldn't I know about it?" Naruto smiled calmer. "Anyway… how do you know? The Fourth explicitly prohibited you to know and punish everyone that told you or hint you…" Naruto grinned at him and told him the story about Mizuki and how did he graduate from the academy. Jiraiya eared with attention, and when Naruto finished, he whistled. "If I knew you knew, it would have been easier to me, helping you access that fox's chakra…Uhm… what's the matter?" Naruto looked at him embarrassed.

"Do you hate me?" Jiraiya smacked him again.

"Baka! Yes I hate you, that's why you're my student… Of course I don't hate you… I hate the thing you have inside of you… It took away many important people to me…" Jiraiya sighed. "I hate that, not you… How could anyone hate you anyway? You didn't have the fault did you? You were only chosen…" Here Jiraiya paused nervously. "But lets not talk about this anymore understood?" Naruto nodded and smiled at his sensei.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei…" Jiraiya smirked.

"Now it's sensei…" Naruto grinned at him.

"Yeah perverted old man… that's it…" Jiraiya clobbered him again and relaxed on the warm water as Naruto run around screaming, holding his head.

"Cute kid…"

END FLASHBACK

Naruto chuckled remembering this. It had given him courage to say the truth to Kakashi, Temari and Sakura. Speaking of the devil, Kakashi motioned them to stop at a small clearing. Everyone acceded tiredly.

"We'll pass here the night… Gather a fire and prepare something to eat…" Kiba and Shino along with Kankurou went to gather some wood as Temari and Sakura started to make the dinner's arrangements. Kurenai had approached Naruto as he slipped Hinata's sleeping form from his backs and caught her in her arms.

"I see she got tired and got to sleep… I won't wake her up, since she got so many problems to fall asleep yesterday…" Naruto nodded. "I still have to take care of her tough… Sakura! I need you… Naruto, go and help Temari…" Naruto went near Temari and helped her preparing the vegetables, cursing Kakashi and his healthy diet.

"She's asleep… That's good… she'll be able to rest…" Sakura whispered to Kurenai. Any normal person wouldn't listen but Naruto's enhanced hearing permitted him. "I wonder how could she fell asleep tough… since she was in such a position…" Kurenai chuckled.

"Well she was tired… And was Naruto-kun's back so… Here…" Naruto blinked and looked back, wondering what that meant and caught a glimpse of Hinata's bruised back, as Sakura applied a medical jutsu and Kurenai rubbed her backs with an ointment. Gulping down, Naruto looked at the fire again and sighed. Her skin seemed so soft and perfect and then, the large ugly red marking of Sasori's tale hindered across her backs. Guilt swam all over him again but he tried no to think about that. They still had a long way tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:**Wew.. that was a big chapter... but I won't updating this for a week or so, since I'm having some tests... Please review! 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *


	7. Changes Chapter Seven The End

**Changes**

* * *

**AN:** Quite sorry, the fanboys and hina tards made me hate this couple more than anything. If you like them, just go back. I'm bashing her here- I'm sorry I'm dropping this 

**ALERT:** English isn't my native language (far from it...)... There aren't any ortographic errors (bless word O.o) but the automatic correction doesn't include every grammar errors, so if anyone sees one too flagrant please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks

* * *

Sometimes, it takes awhile to see what it was always there. A thing you wished to accomplish and you tried and tried to get, but in the end, you had it since the beginning, you were just to blind to acknowledge it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The End**

And then Zetsu's come out of nowhere and eats Hinata. Naruto cried a lot, especially seeing the Hinata poop, Naruto killed him with his new jutsu and then killed every vilain and then and then he was Rokudaime and sasuke's comes back to the village and sakura goes all out saying 'DO ME NOW' and that's how the story ends, Naruto conforting Sasuke because offcourse Sakura got pregnant and they got a pink haired baby, all cute..

But a BOY. Yeah with pink hair. And then Ino's kid girl stalks him around but that's another story

The end


End file.
